


JO圈脑洞、草稿、吐槽整合

by GreenTourmaline



Category: JOJO的奇妙脑洞
Genre: M/M, 各种草稿废料乱七八糟的堆积, 总而言之就是不用点开来看了, 感谢LF发疯害得我不得不搬运- -, 沉迷JOJO期间的段子整合
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 吐槽于2017-8-14





	1. 圈地暗搓搓吐个槽

**Author's Note:**

> 吐槽于2017-8-14

承太郎和花京院是绝对有心灵感应的……第一次看埃及篇39集还没想那么多，一开始只觉得是伊奇，后来就被花京院终于再出场的狂喜所淹没，当时还觉得替身之间可以直接对话花花大概是用替身叫他们了……重刷发现根本不可能啊喂！其他人都毫、无、所、察的时候承太郎一早就感应到了！！比其他人早了一分半钟！！其他人都是直到花京院出现在巷口说了话才意识到花京院来了。  
当然承太郎和花京院原本直觉和警戒心就远强于其他人，比如太阳战的时候花京院一路都觉得有人在跟踪，承太郎后来也察觉到了——但那是对敌意的警觉，这个完全不能比啊！！！承太郎说的是感觉有人在呼唤他们，并对此非常肯定。大老远就感应到有人在呼唤他们~~纯心灵感应！  
【那一握手也是苏死我了……虽然我每次都好想吐槽老干部233~【不！

尤其对比四部里承太郎忧桑的舅舅，就隔着两条街吧= =惨叫成那样，承太郎身为唯一一个察觉到了什么的人，当时只觉得是下雨的声音自己听错了……说好的血脉之间可以感应呢→_→  
假装不知道只是为了让舅舅能在自己主场的一部里单刷BOSS而故意为之的设计。

→_→然后就发现和主角默契越高的男配越是荒木百分百会搞死的对象……  
所以四部没死主角团敢情是因为默契度不够= =没一个有经典的心有灵犀时刻……


	2. 【未完草稿】承花的奇妙蛇精脑洞之灰姑娘篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写于2017-8-28  
> 大纲文，脑洞ONLY，近期忙爆炸，先把脑洞丢上来。  
> 鬼才看得出来这是灰姑娘梗的灰姑娘梗。  
> 女装花出现醒目避雷。渣文笔花式OOC。   
> 这是个草稿草稿草稿。不加TAG。

很久很久以前，在遥远的基缪大陆上，有一个美丽而富饶的国家，名叫斯丹铎。斯丹铎历代的王都被唤作JOJO，他们正直，善良，强大，有着不可思议的迷人容貌。王位传到乔治·乔斯达一世时，他收养了一个孤儿，DIO。乔治之子乔纳森继位后，DIO掀动了一场叛乱，叛乱虽然以失败告终，罪魁祸首的DIO却人间蒸发了一般，从此不见踪影。  
故事发生在乔纳森的玄孙辈，空条承太郎十七岁的那一年。  
花京院年幼时父母双亡，四处流浪时被DIO发现潜能并收养，从此开始了比流浪时代更为悲惨的人生。因为打架不够在行，长得还有点像女孩子，花京院从小就是被上面三个哥哥——香草冰、水哥和小达比欺负着长大的。他被逼着干活，常年就那几套衣服都洗褪了色，看起来灰扑扑的，由此被小达比取了个外号“灰姑娘”。虽然一听这个外号就炸，奈何DPS是硬伤，花京院不能忍也只能忍了。  
DIO的势力非常大，还有些特殊的控制人的手段，深知这点的花京院常年假装自己是一只安静的花瓶。日子过得很火大，至少相安无事。  
承太郎十七岁那年，台面上还是乔瑟夫执政，实际上很多工作已经交接给了承太郎。然而承太郎，也许是从小被贺莉宠不行的缘故，总之性子特别暴，还极其厌恶社交。为了让外孙多多融入人群（并顺便找个女朋友），乔瑟夫在他十七岁当天举办了一场超大规模的舞会，邀请全国所有15岁以上的替身使者前来庆祝。  
消息传到DIO这边时，他和香草冰水哥小达比不晓得商量了些啥，总之最后拍了板，并对花京院说你这样连个像样的衣服都没有的就别去了省给我们丢人。  
花京院抗议无效。  
花京院很怒很忧伤，从小他就希望交到能看见法皇的朋友，然而遇到DIO爷后他都快要开始怀疑人生——天底下是不是除我之外的所有替身使者都是魂淡？  
然而有自己这样的个例，肯定也会其他的。尤其这次聚会邀请全国所有15岁以上的替身使者，他有种直觉，自己一定能遇到可以交心的朋友。  
宴会的当天晚上，花京院送走了DIO一行人，百无聊赖地在庭院里浇花。就在这时，花丛中忽然噌地闪过一道粉红色的光，一名扎着奇怪马尾的粉衣女子忽然自光中冒了出来。  
“你似乎有什么烦恼？”女子托着下巴。  
花京院：“……唔……请问你是？”  
“辻彩。”她微笑着自花丛中步出，“我是能带来幸福的魔法师，替身名为‘灰姑娘’。”  
“……真是令人印象深刻的名字……”  
“为什么没有参加国王举办的舞会？”  
花京院犹豫片刻，还是将实情简单阐明。辻彩沉吟片刻，道，我可以帮你。

TBC


	3. 暗搓搓开两个俗套的平行世界穿越的狗血承花脑洞………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写于2017-9-5深夜

脑洞一：穿越的是承太郎  
某巡世界的花京院在终战存活，于是承花在一起了，在美利坚合法领证的那种。某年某月某日（大约26岁上下）承太郎与一个拥有交换平行世界灵魂能力的替身使者交战，结果穿到了我们大家都熟悉的一巡世界。为做区分，一个叫承太郎一个叫三乔【……】  
承太郎是在“自家”床上清醒过来的。他揉了揉脑袋走出陌生的房间，迎面就照见了一大学同学。而那位同学一开口更是把他震得一脸懵比……她说：“老公，今天怎么起这么迟，徐伦都已经在餐桌边等着啦，她说爸爸不过来，她也不开饭呢。”  
承太郎一脸懵比地看着“自己的”妻女，决定吃完饭就去打个电话冷静一下。他在手机通讯录里并没找到花京院的联系方式，这让他心生不祥的预感。最终，他优先拨通了二乔的电话。  
二乔听完表示：乖外孙啊你不是睡糊了吧？  
承太郎：…………  
承太郎：有花京院的联系方式吗？我要和他通话。  
二乔瞬间大惊：天啊我的外孙真的脑糊了！！

而另一边，三乔一觉醒来发现家里装修都变了，他揉了揉脑袋走出陌生的房间，正和花京院打了个照面。没等他从“见到了活生生的花京院”的震惊中缓过神来，花京院上来就给他来了个早安吻，继而摸着他的脸，眉目间写满了担忧之色：“承太郎，今天不舒服吗？起得比往常迟了十分钟呢。”  
三乔瞬间当机，一脸懵比。  
20分钟后，餐桌边的花京院捂着额头道：“抱歉，我需要冷静一下。”

【后续有时间再打】

 

脑洞二：穿越的是花京院  
某巡世界的花京院中了替身攻击后，被整个传送到了一巡世界。  
时承太郎正在杜王町当空条承尔摩斯。早上出门，下午刚回酒店就接到了仗助的电话，说有了新线索。  
仍旧约在车站门口见面。仗助跟承太郎吧啦吧啦一串，承太郎沉吟片刻感觉很有道理，谢过仗助时，对方挠挠头讪笑地表示其实我也是经人指点。那人说他是你的朋友………话音未落，花京院就自某个角落出现了，微笑道：“承太郎，好久不见。”  
承太郎当机了三秒，继而面色不改内心暴怒，白金出手一把就拽起了花京院的领口：“你是什么人？”  
仗助吓得整个人都差点懵比：“承太郎先生他就是指点我的人啊！”  
花京院则冲承太郎眨了眨眼睛，继而放出了法皇。  
法皇一出现，承太郎态度已经软了一半。他放开花京院道，不可能，花京院已经死了，我亲眼看着他下葬。你到底是什么人？  
花京院叹息一声，承太郎，可以和你单独谈谈吗？  
5分钟后，承花回到原地，花京院笑着对仗助说，放心，只是一场误会。我说了嘛，我们是朋友。  
什么样的误会能把朋友错认为一名亡者啊！！仗助直觉内幕很深，然而仗助不好多问。  
杜王町案件有了花京院和他的法皇的帮助，进展飞快。承花有时候会聊聊各自世界里的事情，恍惚间如同回到了埃及之旅，一行人总是有说不完的话。  
花京院对承太郎保护家人的方式似乎略有微词，却并没有真正做任何评价。而当问起花京院的家室时，他的反应则非常微妙。见状，承太郎也很知趣的不多问了。  
某个月色很美的夜晚，承花在天台上吹风聊天。话题有点沉重，花京院正想宽慰宽慰，两人背后却忽然传来一阵奇妙的声响。回头时，正见到另一个如假包换的承太郎从涡旋状的平行世界通道中大步跃出。  
“承太郎！”花京院难掩欣喜，冲上去就是一个深深的拥抱。平行世界的承太郎也紧紧回抱着他，抱完就轻轻抚过花京院的刘海，低声道该回家了。说话时两人脸都快要贴一起。  
承太郎直接看懵比。  
花京院应下，和承太郎挥手告别。临别时忽然大步上前，往承太郎手中塞了一方手帕，一如初见。  
手帕上同样有潇洒飘逸的留字，却不再是夺命宣言，而是一首和歌：  
久方高天原　翘首遥望思东天　于此所眺月　可与奈良春日间　三笠山出皎月同

（P.S.相传为遣唐羁旅人眺月思乡所作；其实是很隐晦地暗示承太郎想家就多陪陪家人）

那块方帕后来被承太郎一直随身带着。


	4. 【承花】一个蛇精脑洞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于2017-9-15抽风  
> 只是个脑洞，只是个脑洞，只是个脑洞。大纲文，近期没时间精力开新坑，完全没细写。  
> 笔者并不想承认这是灰姑娘梗的灰姑娘梗。  
> 女装花女体花出现醒目避雷。花式OOC惨烈崩坏雷注目。  
> CP感灰常淡薄。

　　很久很久以前，在遥远的基缪大陆上，有一个美丽而富饶的国家，名叫斯丹铎。斯丹铎历代的王都被唤作JOJO，他们正直，善良，强大，有着不可思议的迷人容貌。王位传到乔治·乔斯达一世时，他收养了一个孤儿，DIO。乔治之子乔纳森继位后，DIO掀动了一场叛乱，叛乱虽然以失败告终，罪魁祸首的DIO却人间蒸发了一般，从此不见踪影。  
　　故事发生在乔纳森的玄孙辈，空条承太郎十七岁的那一年。  
　　花京院年幼时父母双亡，四处流浪时被DIO发现潜能并收养，从此开始了比起流浪时代另类悲惨的人生。虽然不为受温饱问题所苦，然而因为打架不够在行，长得还有点像女孩子，花京院从小就是被上面三个哥哥——香草冰、水哥和小达比欺负着长大的。他被逼着干活，常年就那几套衣服都洗褪了色，看起来灰扑扑的，由此被小达比取了个外号“灰姑娘”。虽然一听这个外号就炸，奈何DPS是硬伤，花京院不能忍也只能忍了。  
　　DIO的势力非常大，还有些特殊的控制人的手段，深知这点的花京院常年假装自己是一只安静的花瓶。日子过得很火大，至少相安无事。  
　　承太郎十七岁那年，台面上还是乔瑟夫执政，实际上很多工作已经交接给了承太郎。然而承太郎，也许是从小被贺莉宠不行的缘故，总之性子特别暴，还极其厌恶社交。为了让外孙多多融入人群（并顺便找个女朋友），乔瑟夫在他十七岁当天举办了一场超大规模的舞会，邀请全国所有15岁以上的替身使者前来庆祝。  
　　消息传到DIO这边时，他和香草冰水哥小达比不晓得商量了些啥，总之最后拍了板，并对花京院说你这样连个像样的衣服都没有的就别去了省给我们丢人。  
　　花京院抗议无效。  
　　花京院很怒很忧伤，从小他就希望交到能看见法皇的朋友，然而遇到DIO爷后他都快要开始怀疑人生——天底下是不是除我之外的所有替身使者都是魂淡？  
　　然而有自己这样的个例，肯定也会其他的。尤其这次聚会邀请全国所有15岁以上的替身使者，他有种直觉，自己一定能遇到可以交心的朋友。  
　　聚会的当天晚上，花京院送走了DIO一行人，百无聊赖地在庭院里浇花。就在这时，花丛中忽然噌地闪过一道粉红色的光，一名扎着奇怪马尾的粉衣女子忽然自光中冒了出来。  
　　“你似乎有什么烦恼？”女子托着下巴。  
　　花京院：“……唔……请问你是？”  
　　“辻彩。”她微笑着自花丛中步出，“我是能带来幸福的魔法师，替身名为‘灰姑娘’。”  
　　“……真是令人印象深刻的名字……”  
　　“为什么没有参加国王举办的舞会？”  
　　花京院犹豫片刻，还是将实情简单阐明。辻彩沉吟片刻，道，我可以帮你。

　　带来幸福的魔法师最喜欢的就是花京院这种境遇的人。  
　　“帮助身处不幸的孩子是我的义务。”辻彩在空中自上而下划出一道光痕，光辉散去时，手中出现了一支看着就非常梦幻的魔法棒。  
　　“我可以帮你去往奇妙城堡。有什么特殊需求吗？”  
　　花京院想了想，道不要被DIO认出来。  
　　辻彩表示考虑到DIO的智商和洞察力，这有点难度——不过对爱与美的魔法师来说不在话下。对面相运势有没有什么要求？是要加桃花运还是加事业运还是财运读书运子孙运*&^%$#……  
　　能交到朋友的就行，花京院黑着脸道。  
　　好，请闭上双眼静静等待，魔法施展的过程是不容被窥探的。  
　　花京院隔着眼皮都能感受到眼前的粉光灼灼。好容易被准许睁眼，一瞄，发现自己穿上了一身粉色大长裙……  
　　还特么有了胸！！！他飞奔到家里水池边向里面一望，类个深深的去，整张脸都换了，自己已经变成一风姿绰约款的美人。  
　　花京院瞬间就想爆炸了。  
　　然而良好的风度与礼仪让他硬生生把爆炸因子压了下去。他努力保持着维笑：  
　　“没必要连性别都换了吧？”  
　　“这是最万无一失的方法。”  
　　“我的声音怎么办？我的替身怎么办？”  
　　“唔……我可以让你的替身也变个色。至于其他嘛……就得靠你自己了。”  
　　“……辻彩小姐，我由衷感谢您热心的帮助——”  
　　“不必言谢，这是我们的职责。”  
　　“但是我现在反悔还来得及吗？”  
　　“来不及了。”辻彩嫣然一笑，“契约已经签订好了。我会将你变装到让DIO无法认出，并带你去奇妙城堡参加聚会；变装截至午夜12点之前都无法解除。午夜12点准点，你必须回到这里——这是契约终结的标志。”  
　　如果我赶不回来呢？花京院问道。  
　　辻彩摊手，那就只能永远顶着这张脸了。  
　　……  
　　法皇，我对不起你，花京院在内心道。  
　　法皇之绿被魔法染成了法皇之粉- -为了增加可信度，花京院不得不手动改了改法皇面罩的造型，并抽出几根触手凝成了蝴蝶结的形状套在法皇头上。  
　　做着这些事时，花京院已经在内心把DIO和上面仨哥哥暴打了一千次。  
　　然后就被一个传送法阵BIU地移到了奇妙城堡的阶梯下。

　　替身界的美人不少。不多花京院典……子这一个（不过他还是给自己定了个更烂大街的化名：樱子）。  
　　然而美人总是在哪都会受欢迎的。来找花京院搭讪的还是一大把，花京院装作身体不适基本很少开口。  
　　这架势真能交到朋友吗？花京院深表怀疑。他只想交个朋友，并不需要一个，呃，男朋友。  
　　另有一点很让花京院在意——他在这里没有看到DIO，也没有看到上面那仨神烦哥。  
　　大约一个小时后，花京院终于给那些坚持不懈想要泡妹的搞卯了，找了个机会偷偷溜到了一个非常偏的阳台上。才刚刚舒了一口气，就听一个非常冷硬的声音自不远处传来：“滚开，我对女人没兴趣。”  
　　花京院脑内瞬间槽点爆炸，从“吓我一跳这边居然有人！”到“你谁啊态度这么横基本礼节都没有”到“你对女人没兴趣难道对男人有兴趣”……凡此种种不一而论。然而所有爆炸的槽点中，唯有一点，已经形成了多年以来的本能的一点，让他下意识、无意识、潜意识、条件反射地就暴了个走，开口就怒道：“你说谁是女人！？”  
　　花京院再一次在内心把香草冰水哥和小达比——尤其是小达比，狠狠暴打了一万次。  
　　现场气氛十分尴尬。  
　　宣称自己对女人没兴趣的那位高个儿帅哥原本是专注高冷地看风景侧面对着花京院的，闻言终于放下那高天孤月的架子，缓缓地，缓缓地，将脸转向了花京院的方向。  
　　唔……怎么说呢，他脸上那种一言难尽……非常的，一言难尽。  
　　“……对男人也没有。”良久，那位才斟酌着追加道。  
　　“哦那真是太好了，我也没有。”身份暴露，花京院索性不装了，“抱歉，打扰了。这件事情，能麻烦您保密吗？”  
　　“……啊。”  
　　花京院正回身打算走人，忽然就听到楼下轰的一声，继而整个城堡都颤抖了起来，石头粉尘什么的都刷刷往下掉，扑了两人一身。  
　　这个破坏力！！花京院瞬间一惊，两人同时飞快往楼下赶去。楼下各种嘈杂，尖叫声怒斥声此起彼伏。然而众多噪音中，独有一个声音格外具有穿透力——  
　　“乔斯达们！我！DIO！又回来了！”  
　　一进厅门，就见到DIO在城堡正中的慈悲女神像上立着。大概因为有着特殊的DIO DIO立技巧，总之他完全不怕扎着痛。  
　　“DIO！！！”现任国王——乔瑟夫·乔斯达怒喝道。他将贺莉紧紧护在怀中，紫色隐者上金色波纹涌动。  
　　“老家伙，你的替身最没用啦！！”DIO仰天大笑。大厅周围和地面已经给破出了好几个圆圆的大洞，不断有人被不知名替身暗杀，场面乱成一锅粥。  
　　而且除了DIO，分不清谁才是敌人。夭寿。  
　　“不参与战斗的统统退下！”  
　　之后是一场大乱斗。花京院召唤出了粉色法皇（被他命名为“星之卡比”）协战，虽然输出不算高但角度非常刁，打得特别狠。因为两人一开始就站得近，所以他和承太郎索性打起了配合战。两人同是判断精准冷静果决的类型，默契度惊人。  
　　奇妙城堡到底是JO家大总部，虽然和平日子过太久了，一开始大伙儿都还没反应过来，但很快王宫防守的精密严谨之处就体现出来。DIO原本也不打算就在这个时间点在这里决战，目的只是狠狠煞一下乔斯达们的威风并宣告回归，所以打到差不多就潇洒地撤退。临走前挑衅了承太郎，然而承太郎追出去时被花京院拼死拦在了世界射程之外。  
　　这边战斗一结束，二乔就非常鸡冻地找了上来，想把花京院留下。  
　　花京院：“……”  
　　花京院：“失礼了，国王陛下。但是……对不起，因为某些原因，我不得不隐瞒自己的身份。”  
　　二乔脸上的笑容瞬间就僵了。  
　　不过僵也只僵了三秒。三秒后，二乔就哈哈大笑：“哈哈哈哈……没事没事，这种事情老夫年轻时也做过！想当年……”  
　　承太郎在旁边一脸不耐：“呀嘞呀嘞，又开始了。”  
　　总之意外归意外，二乔对花京院的初始好感度还是点得非常高，各种夸赞他勇敢聪慧行事不拘一格颇有自己年轻时的风范。找孙媳是找失败了，至少目测乖外孙这次总算是交到了一个朋友。  
　　二乔很快跑去安抚自己的爱妻和爱女，于是承花两人在花园里散步。  
　　“今天的事情谢谢你。”  
　　“不必言谢。我想揍他们一顿很久了，真的。”花京院莞尔，“说起来，没想到你就是王子殿下。先前失礼了，抱歉。”  
　　承太郎：“……”  
　　承太郎：“为什么要拦着我？”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“最后，为什么要拦着我？”  
　　花京院沉默片刻，道，DIO的替身，“世界”，射程是10米。抱歉，我只能告诉你这么多。  
　　这么确信他在射程之内一定能杀得了我？承太郎挑眉。  
　　我确信，花京院回答得严肃果断，我很庆幸他今晚没有出手。  
　　咯噔一声，钟楼的分针已经紧挨着XII。午夜将至。  
　　花京院一看时间内心一怵说了句失礼了拔腿就跑，被白金之星一把拽了回来：“你要去哪？”  
　　“去把我的脸换回来！！！”花京院怒道，“请放开我，时间已经要来不及了！”  
　　“我还不知道你的名字。”白金之星松了手，“肯定不会是‘樱子’。”  
　　花京院回头，对着月色下的承太郎无奈一笑，最终只低声道，抱歉。  
　　奔跑途中掉了一只粉红梦幻小心心样式的耳坠。承太郎捡了起来，等午夜十二点的钟声敲完时，它就变回了一枚樱桃的造型。  
　　花京院踩在第十一个钟点踏进了传送阵，及时见到了辻彩。  
　　我很抱歉。辻彩说，魔法师只能给予人们额外的礼物，但是直接改写命运线是违背规则的行为，必将付出代价。  
　　花京院这次真心向辻彩表达了感谢。

　　DIO他们后半夜才晃晃悠悠到家。才进家门就对花京院说，抄家伙，我们搬家！  
　　花京院跟着DIO他们辗转奔波。虽然什么都没被明确告知，但明显的，DIO爷要搞事，要搞大事。  
　　某个看起来很寻常的日子，DIO把花京院叫进了自个儿屋。  
　　那晚在乔斯达的王宫，我们遇到了一个非常有趣的女人。  
　　难得养父大人会对女人有兴趣。花京院吐槽。  
　　那个女人的替身能力和你很像。DIO悠悠然地喝了口红酒。  
　　我以为我的法皇是独一无二的。花京院叹息。  
　　花京院君，你最喜欢的樱桃耳坠呢？DIO忽然转了话题，从那晚之后，我就再没有见你戴过啊。  
　　扔了。花京院道，那天心情不爽，就想扔点东西开心一下。  
　　哦——DIO晃了晃酒杯，那我们接着聊那个女人。你能相信吗，花京院君，她不仅替身能力和你非常接近，对我们的了解程度也与你相当。  
　　那可真是一个可怕的女人。花京院说，也难怪养父大人都会感兴趣了。  
　　是啊。DIO低低一笑，我最后引乔斯达出战时，她居然把他拦住了，而且是刚好拦在了“世界”的射程之外。你能想象吗？花京院君，那是我专门为那个“女人”下的套，她居然毫不犹豫地就跳了。  
　　这次，也不等花京院再用什么托辞回答了，DIO直接步步逼近，直到托起花京院的下巴。  
　　花京院君，我最小的养子，你该知道，我从来只认可强者，所以这些年我从来都放任你们自由成长。但这不是我能容忍背叛的理由。  
　　恐惧瞬间爬满了花京院全身。他想挣扎，却发现自己连动都没法动弹。  
　　淘气的孩子就该受到惩罚。花京院君，我本不想这样对你，但是你让我很失望，失望到必须让你将功补过来平息我的怒火了。  
　　不等花京院挣扎，一枚肉芽就刺进了他的脑内。

　　花京院被派去刺杀承太郎。  
　　他用另一枚樱桃耳坠做信物，顺利见到了阔别三月的友人。  
　　承太郎面上没什么变化，内心还是很开心的。他甚至开玩笑道，这次不会赶在12点就走了吧。  
　　然而花京院的反应很奇怪。他似乎总是被阴郁笼罩着。就算是换了脸的缘故，同一个人同一个灵魂，也不该差别这么大。承太郎为此留了个心眼，然而什么都没说。  
　　当夜，所有人都入梦时，花京院开始执行自己的暗杀任务。  
　　结果被早有准备的承太郎暴打了一顿- -承太郎扛着昏迷不醒的花京院去见了二乔和首席占卜师，两人一看花京院的额头就说没救了，然而承太郎二话不说拔了芽。  
　　清醒后的花京院为自己的行为懊恼不已，并且怒加入了怼DIO小分队。  
　　先到这里吧。总之最后的最后他们打完一场胜仗幸福快乐地在一起了。虽然这个“在一起”距离开窍还有不少的路要走233

 

【二话不说遁走为上！】


End file.
